


Enough · 上

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Enough · 上

林在范越看越觉得你像他家的猫咪.  
偶尔有点恃宠而骄，但是又很了解他的底线在哪里很少会惹他生气反而有时候让他都觉得有点被牵着鼻子走的感觉.  
他倒是也没什么所谓，只要你哄的他开心平时迁就你一下也是可以接受的.  
你这个床伴，他甚是满意.  
当初以为他很快就会厌倦你，却没想到这种关系一开始就持续了一年多.

“唔...”  
想着别的事情的时候突然被顶到敏感点的你忍不住叫出了声.  
“不专心”  
林在范捏着你的下巴让你看着他，下身不停歇的用力来回抽插了好几遍.  
“在范在范...”  
你叫着林在范的名字，又抬起头往他唇上吻了好几遍才感觉到他变慢了下来.  
“在想什么”  
你有些为难的咬着下唇看他，下一秒边感受到他用力的顶进深处.  
你摇了摇头央求他，换来的又是一次你快要承受不来的深度.  
林在范对你挑了挑眉.  
“我前男友给我发了请帖要我去参加他的婚礼”  
“所以跟我做的时候你在想别的男人？”  
“不是...”  
话还没说完就被林在范吻着堵住嘴，手被他扣着压在头侧，快感源源不断的窜上来头皮发麻，大腿根止不住的颤抖.

等林在范满意的时候你都累的快要散架了.  
躺在床上眼皮有一下没一下的张开.  
手机在床头柜上震动，你拿过手机看了一眼屏幕上的来电显示之后直接挂掉.  
没过一会又响了起来，你皱着眉头按了接通.  
“干嘛”  
林在范看你讲着电话想下床走远一点聊，直接转过身来把你压在身下不让你动.  
“我对你的婚礼没有兴趣”  
林在范看着你不耐烦的样子忍不住轻笑出声.  
至少你在他面前从来没有出现过这副样子，一想到你只听他的话对着他乖巧，林在范忍不住抢走你的手机把电话挂断.  
“诶？”  
看着你懵懵的样子林在范掐着你的下巴吻了下来.  
“你前男友的婚礼我陪你去”  
你顺着他的意勾住他的脖子，抬起双腿圈住他的腰身.

你知道，林在范即使对你没有感情，却还是有占有欲的.

前男友的婚礼在北海道举行.  
林在范作为大公司的总裁，他的出现还是让很多人都感到惊喜，更是对挽着他手臂的你感到好奇.  
不断的有人想讨好他，林在范碍于礼貌被人带走不得不先离开你一会.  
你去洗手间补妆的时候却听到了里面有几个女生在讨论你和林在范的关系.  
“估计就是其中一个床伴吧”  
“也不知道用了什么手段能让林总把她带来的”  
“她那样的估计也待不久吧”  
你失落的转身往外走，没想到却遇到了前男友.  
“听说你跟林总一起来的？”  
“关你什么事吗”  
“也不知道你用了什么方法勾搭上人家的”  
你皱着眉头绕开他想要走却被拉住了手腕.  
“放开”  
“不祝福我吗”  
“我还是替你的新娘祈祷吧渣男”

你到外面走了好几圈也没有看到林在范.  
前男友的话，刚才那些女生说的话，你拿过桌子上的红酒喝了一杯又一杯.

其实林在范也一样，也是一个不爱你的男人.

林在范找到你的时候你已经醉得不行，整个人都泛着粉红.  
“怎么喝成这样”  
林在范牵着你把你带出去走廊，看你靠在墙上笑着跟他说没事.  
你看着前男友往你们这边走过来，没有反应的有些呆住的看着他.  
倒是林在范游刃有余的轻轻捏着你的下巴让你转过头来看他.  
“不想穿帮就好好表现”  
装着甜甜蜜蜜咬耳朵的样子搂着你的腰，林在范低下头想在你脸上浅浅亲一下做做样子，没想到你微微歪了头把唇送了过去，顺势揽住他的脖子跟他接吻.  
既然你自己送上门，林在范恶劣的搂着你跟你舌吻让亲吻声变得清晰，让人听了脸红耳热的.  
林在范甚至偷偷眯着眼看到你前男友认出你和他的时候故意把你裙子的肩带拉下来一点点.  
“林总那么着急啊”  
林在范看着面前的男人打趣的说着话，不屑的笑了笑.  
“我对自己的女人着急有什么问题吗”  
林在范用拇指抹了抹你留在他嘴角上的口红印，眼睛直勾勾的盯着你前男友看，邪气又让人有些害怕.  
可是却在低头看你的时候流露出了一些温柔.  
“在范...”  
你晕乎乎的被他抱在怀里，手掌顺着他的胸口往上最后搂住他的脖子轻轻叫了他一声.  
本以为你和林在范是不干净的关系，没想到听见你那么亲密的叫他，也没想到他会那么温柔的对你.  
你的前男友皱着眉头，微微紧握拳头不甘心的不得了.  
“嗯乖我们回去了”  
你被林在范拦腰抱起来，头靠着他的胸口蹭了蹭，又抬起头看着他.  
林在范刚好转过头来查看你的情况，一下子四目相对.  
也不知道是不是喝多了，你居然觉得林在范的耳朵有点泛红.

“不是说不爱他了吗”  
“还为了他醉成这样”  
林在范把你放到床上，殊不知此刻他的语气有多像吃了醋.  
“我没有！”  
你狠狠地用力推了一把林在范.  
想起刚才听见其他人八卦你和林在范之间的关系，你就烦躁的不行.  
别人没有说错，你也无法反驳.  
“你不也是利用我解决需求而已吗你管那么多干嘛！”  
本来心情就糟糕，林在范的话在这种时候听起来更像是责备.  
林在范听见你的话之后脸色一沉，两三步走过来我这你的手腕往浴室里拽.  
“清醒一下”  
林在范把花洒打开，把你压在有些冰凉的瓷砖上，你忍不住往前凑了凑想离开，林在范把一只手垫在你的背后又用着身体把你重新压了过去.  
温水打落到脸上，随着你们接吻而微微张开的嘴巴而流入嘴里.  
慢慢的感觉到呼吸不过来，你皱着眉头把手抵在他胸口上想要把他推开.  
“放开…我”  
林在范把你裙子的拉链拉开，裙子顺着一路往下滑最终掉落到了地上.  
抓着你的腰让你转过身去趴在墙上，林在范三两下脱了衣服也不顾你的感受鲁莽的顶了进去.  
一次又一次的又快又深.  
“我不要....”  
“你就得这么受着”  
林在范因为生气想要好好的惩罚你，把你的双手压在你背后，直到听见你传出来细细的呜咽声他才猛的退了出来搂着你让你转身，看着你眼睛红红的，脸上的泪水和水滴混合到一起.  
“你们男人没个好东西！”  
你哭着往林在范的胸口上拍，林在范想抓住你的手腕不让你乱动没想到你不小心一下子甩了他一巴掌.  
“你闹够了没”  
刚刚还有点心疼你，结果下一秒就被你甩了一巴掌. 林在范把你托抱起来，不再让你可以有任何东西支撑. 把你抵在墙上用了狠劲的往里顶.  
即使瓷砖再光滑，背部不断的因为林在范的动作而在瓷砖上摩擦磨得有点疼.  
你攀着林在范的肩膀跟他求饶换来的却是更猛烈的动作.

你被敲门声吵醒.  
迷迷糊糊的下了床却觉得背部有些发疼，经过全身镜的时候稍稍侧了点身去看发现背部有些小伤口还泛着红.  
小心翼翼的开了门看见酒店的工作人员推着一桌子早餐进来，还在迷惑的时候看到了刚洗完澡从浴室里走出来的林在范.  
林在范一边擦着头发一边走出来，经过的时候看了你一眼什么也不说.  
太不安了.  
林在范几乎不会跟你一起睡过夜，再加上昨晚隐约记得的片段，心里的不安感越发严重.  
你看着林在范坐到办公桌椅上头发还滴着水，从柜子里拿了吹风筒，看着眼色小心翼翼的往林在范身边走.  
你和他谁也不说话，他安静的坐着让你给他吹头发，你安静的站在他身后帮他吹头发.  
你的指尖轻轻扫过林在范的脸颊，像是触电般收起了手.  
你才想起来昨晚甩了他一巴掌的事情.  
林在范拉开你拿着风筒的手，你把风筒关掉.  
“你先吃吧我还有个视频会议要开”  
“我…”  
你有些犹豫的看着他.  
“怎么了”  
“公司的事我一个外人在这里不太好吧”  
“不听话了是吗”

你像是他养的金丝雀，可是你却不想逃.


End file.
